


Clan Bondevik

by Elvanuris



Series: Hetalia Dragon Age AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragon Age AU, Gen, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris
Summary: Combining my top 2 obsessions (dragon age and the hetalia nordics)This is Norway's (Lukas) backstory if he were in the world of Thedas.(See notes for explanation for dragon age aspects)
Series: Hetalia Dragon Age AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805392





	Clan Bondevik

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age is an RPG series developed by BioWare and published by EA (for PC, PS, and Xbox). Dragon age takes place on the continent of Thedas with two kingdoms- Orlais and Ferelden.

He could never forget his life before, not even if he tried. Not that he wanted to, it was comforting to think about every now and then. Even with those moments when the good memories became painful. The elven man could vividly remember the cold chill of the Frostback Mountains that kept a tight hold on the whole clan, yet no one seemed to mind. That was their way of life: wandering throughout Ferelden with nothing but the stars to guide them, sometimes crossing paths with humans. The clan was never hostile first, sometimes even trading with the humans. Lukas Bondevik enjoyed his life in the clan. 

At a young age Lukas’ magical abilities started to manifest, frost covering his fingers and toes nearly giving him frostbite in the summer, static electricity making his hair stand on end even without a storm. At such a young age he was expected to be the Keeper’s First or Second. That is, if he could learn to control these abilities and all the demons that came with it. Unfortunately, Lukas had a harder time learning to control his magic. Every time he’d manipulate ice, his arms would freeze. Every attempt at controlling a storm ended with someone being electrocuted. At this rate, the clan’s Keeper didn’t dare try to teach Lukas fire lest their entire settlement turn to ash. Although by accident, Lukas found he was naturally skilled at manipulating the Fade around him for Spiritual healing magic.

After years of attempts, countless failures, numerous injuries sustained, clan Bondevik had their Keeper’s First and Second, but Lukas could claim neither of the titles. Dumb luck only allowing the elven man to master 1 out of 4 elements, which wasn’t enough to become Keeper of the clan. 

The Keeper wandered throughout the clan’s settlement, elves packing their lives for the never ending trip. “May I speak with you, Da’len?” The always soft voice of the Keeper once she found Lukas. With a nod, Lukas paused helping his younger brother pack to follow their clan’s leader.

“Is there something you needed, Hahren?” Lukas spoke up once the two were alone, but he was met with silence. He could practically see the wheels turning in the Keeper’s head. The younger of the pair chewing on his lip, having a gut feeling he knew what this conversation would be.

“Da’len, as you know I have chosen my First and Second,” she started, receiving another nod in response from Lukas.

“And that us mages have a stronger connection to the Fade, which makes us at higher risk of possession. That’s why our clan is limited to 3 mages,” she continued. With that phrase, Lukas' suspicions were confirmed. To keep everyone safe from demons, Lukas would have to leave his clan. He’d have to leave his friends and family. Lukas’ usually neutral expression fell briefly, revealing a glimpse of the sadness he felt.

“I-...” Lukas hesitated, “I know what you’re trying to say Hahren. I will say goodbye to everyone.” 

Forcing his usual lack of expression, Lukas returned to his family to repeat what the Keeper had told him. When Lukas failed to learn the elements, his parents knew it was only a matter of time before this would happen, Lukas’ younger brother, Emil, on the other hand was hopeful Lukas would accomplish his goal. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud of course.

Once Lukas had his belongings packed, he kept his goodbyes brief as to refrain from getting emotional. With one final wave, Lukas left his clan. Leaving behind his friends, family, everything he ever knew.

He had only walked a few seconds before a voice called out after him. “Lukas! Wait for me!” a familiar voice called out from behind him. He turned to find his brother running to catch up with him struggling to multitask with fastening his daggers to his back. What was Emil doing? He was basically banished from the clan, not on a hunting trip the younger sibling could tag along on.

“Fenedhis! Emil, what are you doing?” Lukas halted, there was no way he’d allow his young brother to follow. Despite Emil receiving his Vallaslin, making him an adult in the eyes of the clan, he was still at the age to make rash decisions.

“I’m coming with you” Emil stated matter of factly.

“No you absolutely are not. It’s too dangerous.”

“Then why are you going?”

“Because I put the clan in danger, you know this”

“Oh yeah, you’re super terrifying. I hope you don’t make my hair stand up,” Emil teased a smug smirk smearing its way onto the younger elf’s face.

“I-... Shut up. That was one time.” Lukas grumbled, landing a half-hearted elbow to Emil’s arm. It didn’t take much for the mage to see that Emil wasn’t going to give up, “Fine, you can come,” he gave in with a sigh. The shit eating grin never left Emil's face. His brother couldn't say no to him and Emil knew it. Taking one final glance in the direction their family went, the brothers wandering off into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeper: the leader of an Elven clan, always a magic user/mage  
> First: next in line to become the Keeper, mage  
> Second: 3rd in line to become keeper, mage  
> The Fade: the world where spirits live, those with a strong connection to the Fade are Mages  
> "Da'len": Elven for 'little one'  
> "Hahren": Elven term of respect, literal translation "elder"  
> "Fenedhis": an Elven curse, BioWare hasnt given a literal translation but it's used like "Damn it"


End file.
